


Reconciled Connection

by Willowisp7



Series: Unusual Soulmates [2]
Category: Halo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowisp7/pseuds/Willowisp7
Summary: Sequel to Unusual Soulmates.Follow the lives of Valkyrie, John, Eton, Thel and new characters in finding each other again.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Original Character(s), John-117 | Master Chief/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Unusual Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything besides my original characters.

(Valkyrie’s Point of View)  
 _“Orion, start the self-destruct of the build and guns. Make sure it is a good range to take out these fuckers.” The only thing that I heard as a confirmation from Orion was the countdown from ten till destruction. I could feel the strangled emotion of despair coming through the mating bond with Eton. I cannot think of the regrets now but I do wish that we could have spent more time together – actually being mates. I needed to remember all the good things before the suite detonates._

_“Nine.” I survived the Titan trials._

_“Eight.” I survived out of all the Titans that were made._

_“Seven.” I lived for many years and survived many death blows._

_“Six.” I met my soulmate – Eton._

_“Five.” How much I love that silly alien._

_“Four.” I got my emotions that I am still figuring out._

_“Three.” Eton and I completed the mating bond._

_“Two.” I enjoyed being beside Eton._

_“One.” I regret nothing._

_I felt the searing pain of fire burning my skin off. I saw my guns explode with the debris firing away from me toward the enemy; my suite followed the same way. I felt the building behind me give way and crumble on top of me. I could not feel anything besides pain and blacked out._

_I became conscious and immediate pain was all that I felt. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that my helmet was still somewhat intact. I could see movement from slightly beside me and I became further aware. I started to move and noticed that there were many things wrong with my body but it was willing to follow the orders that my brain was giving to the nerve endings. I slowly moved the chunks of debris on me and saw that the movement was due to a body in a green armor – the Spartan._

_It was John! I was so excited to see him. I thought that he was dead. I let out a soft whine and that caught his attention. He furthered his movement to remove the debris surrounding him and me. He reached out, grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me up. I let out a low groan at all the nerve endings telling me of the pain that my body was in._

_“John,” I spoke softly. “Signal.” I saw John nod his head. We both at the same time raised our hands to our helmets and pressed the button that was used for the distress and search button. I heard the soft beeping of the distress signal being sent out. John moved us out of the area slowly. ___

__I leaned against the wall of an abandon building and started to take note of all the injuries that I had. I noticed that both my legs were completely numb. I noted all the injuries of my legs: half of my right foot, a quarter of my left foot, chunks out of my legs making them unusable currently. The injuries of my upper body: chunks out of my upper body and arms; I was missing two fingers on my left hand and there was a large hole in the palm of my fight hand. The only thing intact with my body seemed to be my head and neck – which I was really relieved about. Everything else I can work with. I noticed that John was not that harmed – thankfully._ _

__“John, I am in more pain then not.” I moved slightly to relieve some pain from my legs. “I will not be any help if any of the enemy come. Unless you need a body to throw around.” I heard John chuckling a bit at me. I am glad that I could make him find some enjoyment of it._ _

__“It is turning to night.” John stated. “I am going to find some food nearby but we should not move too much at all. Which will help the rescue mission.” I nodded my head as I watch John walked away to find food. I felt myself go in and out from conscious._ _


	2. Chapter 2 - Retrieval Mission Planning

(Eton’s Point of View)

I wrestled back onto the ship with Thel. I heard Val tell the pilot to leave her and to not come back to the planet. I started to freak out and was restrained by at least three elites that joined us. I saw the explosion that slightly rocked the aircraft leaving the atmosphere. I felt a searing pain being sent through the bond then a tearing that felt like Val was being torn from me. I placed my hand over my heart and roared loudly. I felt my legs give out and thankfully there was a seat under me. I sat down and noticed that Thel sat beside me. We wallowed in the self-despair that came with losing our soulmates around the same time.

I was in a daze the whole trip back to the spaceship. I felt the thud of the aircraft landing that woke me from my daze. I walked off the aircraft and headed toward my room. I could not head to the room that I spent time with Val. It would make it seem more real that she is gone besides the hole in my chest that she left. I reached my room and sat down. I could feel myself fall further into the hole of numbness and uncaring. I closed my eyes and tried to let myself breathe and let my mind wander. 

My mind went to the time that we mated and enjoyed the bond finally settling within our chests. I could feel her sitting beside me but when I opened my eyes. She was not there. I could not stop myself from letting out a soft whine like cry at the immense pain.

There was a pounding on my door that took me away from the pain that I was feeling. I stood up and walked to the door that opened with my permission. Standing before the door with a hurried look on their features was a junior Sangheili with dull brown skin with black eyes in shinny brown armor. I knew this young Sangheili has not seen much of battle. I waited to see what this junior needed.

“Sir,” The junior sangheili started and he had to clear his voice. “There are distress signals coming from two entities on the planet that we just left.” I felt hope grow in my heart.

“Who were the two entities?” I questioned with a hurried voice. The young Sangheili took a step back with the intensity that I was pushing into my voice.

“It was the Titan and the Spartan.” The younger Sangheili stuttered out. I let out a loud roar that was second by a second roar. I guess they just told Thel. The younger Sangheili walked away to leave me to myself. I kept roaring and searching through the bond to see if she was there on the other end. I could not feel anything but pain.

I headed out of my room to find someone who had more information. I headed toward the mission room due to the noise coming out of the room. I walked in and saw a pissed off Thel sitting down demanding to know everything – are they alive? Is it really them? What is the plan?

I looked over and saw some of the human officials standing around a map at where the distress signal was and the where it moved. It seemed that the signals were together. I needed to go down there and find them. There were many questions being asked all on top of each other.

_“Who is going?”_

_“Is this them?”_

_“When do the extraction team leave?”_

_“Do we have the resources to gather them?”_

_“Have Thel and Eton been made aware?”_

_“Do we know their status?”_

I felt my head fill up with worry and desperate need to have my mate, Valkyrie, closer to me. I need her beside me, touching me, calming me down, and talking to me. I felt like I was drowning with this desperate need for her. I felt jittery from this need. I knew that Thel would feel the same.

I tuned back in and received the answers to the several questions that were asked.

_“A whole legion will go to retrieve the two super soldiers. Their soulmates will stay here onboard.”_

_“Yes, it is them. They are the only ones who know where the button is and it is DNA registered.”_

_“The extraction team will leave shortly.”_

_“We do have the resources. Between the Sangheilians and the Humans we have more than enough.”_

_“The Arbiter and the Fleet Master are made aware of. They are even here in the room.”_

_“We are currently gathering information on their status now.”_

I heard these and I went through many different range of emotions. I was flabbergasted that I was not going to join the mission. I moved to take a seat beside Thel.

“The extraction team will leave in 5 minutes. The aircrafts are being fueled now.” The human general stated with a steady thump of his fist meeting the table. “Arbiter, Fleet Master Eton, you cannot attend this extraction. Arbiter you are supposed to be in medical still. Fleet Master Eton, we cannot let you go due to the emotional toll that it is taking on both of you. We currently do to know the status of the Titan. The Spartan has minor injuries at the moment.”

“Understood.” Thel responded with more feeling in his voice than not. “We both will stay onboard and await the return of the two.” I wanted to protest so much but knew better than that. I have seen a mated pair go into battle and lose one of them. The other went crazy in need to get them back or to join them.

I watched the group talk further as I processed how messed up I was without Valkyrie here. I just knew that I need her.

“Extraction team is boarded the aircraft.” The male AI – Orion stated. I saw his face crumble at the need to help out. “The two aircrafts have left the ship. We are awaiting further information from the teams, sir.”

“Good.” The general stated and slowly straightened up. “We will keep everyone updated but take care of the things you need to know. I suspect it will be getting crazy when those two arrive onboard.”

I nodded my head and helped Thel back to medical. I took the chair beside his bed and let myself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Foraging and Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the Master Chiefs - John's - Point of View. How the attack happened on them. What he is currently doing with an unconscious titan on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is staying safe in these trying times now. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

John’s (Master Chiefs) Point of View

I left Valkyrie in the location that I had found. I knew the toll of the injuries she has sustained would render her unconscious. I just hope that the distress signals will reach the space ship in time before anything else happens.

I turned my mind back to what I am doing. I need to gather some kind of food for us. I am not sure how long Valkyrie has. Even with the enhancements that were done to her to make her the Titan. I hope she pulls through – I do not want to know what would happen if she doesn’t.

I carefully took my steps as I went down the destroyed street. There were debris all over the area with walls slowly falling down, crooked metal, blown off bits of material that look like they melted to their currently location makes this a hard place to maneuver down.

Just need to focus. I do not have Cortana with me to find any enemies nearby. I only have my suite that has some damage to it.

Noticing an entryway to what looked like some kind of house, I stepped in. The room was mostly light brown with some blotches of darker brown or black settling among everything else. There was a low table that looked uncomfortable to sit at, no chairs present. Along the farthest side of the wall was what looked like some cabinets and an opening to another room. I could not sense any presence of enemies in the area. I walked over to the cabinets and started opening them.

I found some small types of food that was stored in what looked like cans. They were scattered around as if a child just threw them into the specific position that they were supposed to be in. I let out a soft chuckle at the imagery of that. It brought my mind back to my mate – Thel. I wonder how he was doing.

We were supposed to be on some vacation time but ending up being attacked.

_Thel and I walked off the small aircraft that we used to get to this planet. We had our backpacks with us that contained the tent, sleep bags, food, clothes, and anything else that we could think of at the time. We walked down a path that animals used to a lake that had glistening blue water and a small pale brown sandy beach. This looked like the right spot._

_“Let us set up camp here, Thel.” I murmured to my mate. I heard the responding hum from him that sent a warmness to settle into my heart. How I enjoyed hearing that sound. Any sound from Thel was always a good one. Well if I can have it produced due to some actions that were needed. I walked a few steps down until I reached the edge, where the grass and the sand meet. I set down my pack and started taking out the tent to set it up._

_The things that I would do to my mate, now that we are all alone. I will make sure that he make more noise now then on the ship. On the ship he has to be quiet – I never really liked that. I want him laid out in front of me begging for me to touch him, make love to him, basically anything to make him continue feeling the arousing feeling of being loved by your soulmate._

_I want to taste every part of his body. I want to feel his aroused body grinding, bumping, and needing mine desperately. That needy body demanding for a slight touch here and there. Making Thel’s body twitch without his doing. The way his hips and legs move when I am thrusting into him or just grinding against him. The positions that he enjoys so much makes it all worthwhile to see him go crazy._

_“I am glad that we took this vacation.” Thel stated as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around. I am glad that I have finished putting the tent up. Thel’s hands were large and warm with one on my chest softly pressing and the other curved around my hip. I could feel the inside of his wrist brush against my penis every time he flexed his arm just right. It was slowly driving me crazy with how good it felt. I brought my right hand back to wrap around Thel’s neck and pull him closer. I could feel the heat against my back that made my brain short circuit from making camp to being aroused by my mate behind me._

_Thel nuzzled my neck and let his tongue lash out to gently lick along my jaw to my ear. I could feel the pin pricks of his teeth slowly nibbling on my earlobe. The hand on my chest moved up to press two fingers against my mouth and the other moved to grasp my half-harden penis. I couldn’t help but jolt a bit at the feeling._

_“By the time I am done with you.” Thel’s deep voice whispered sultrily into my ear. “I will have you on all fours, begging for me. Can you guess what I want you to beg for and what you should look like?”_

_I shivered. Oh – I knew what position he meant. The very position that we found would make him ejaculate fast, hard, and deep within me. I started to grind myself back against him. I knew what is to come – foreplay, teasing, fucking, love making, and eating out of my body._

_No! Not just mine but his body also._

_“You want me begging for you to plow into me deep and hard. Either in my mouth or in my ass.” I tried to not rush what I was saying. Thel started to trace my penis through my clothing making it harder. “Wanting me to hold my cheeks apart to show you the one righteous hole that we both love you to take. Either with your finger, tongue, toy, or penis.”_

_“That’s right, John.” Thel brought the hand from my lips to the edge of my shirt and started lifting. I knew we were starting. My shirt came off and Thel latched his mouth onto the junction of my neck and shoulder while maneuvering me down to all fours before him. He had to use both hands to work my belt, pants, and underwear off. I heard his deep rumbling growl that made me become fully hard and wanting to just shove my own fingers into my ass to get it prepped for him to fuck me senseless._

_I felt the leathery skin of his fingers following the line of my spine down towards my hole. The greedy hole that I want to be stretched open and have rammed into. I want to feel his penis filling me up and the sliding of it along the entrance to that very puckering hole._

I shook my head clearing my head from the build up to the attack that left me slightly wounded and running away with the bag that held my armor. It was also the same attack that allowed Thel to be captured cause he wanted me to get away to help at a further point in time.

I focused back on gathering the cans of food to bring back to Valkyrie. I need to get back to her before any of the enemy shows up before I get there.  
I found a large blanket like cloth that I could use to gather the cans up. I placed them all in and picked it up to start heading my way back to the location that I left Valkyrie at.

I reached the location that I left Valkyrie sleeping at. I saw her leaning against the wall of the room that I found close by. I took in the room. It was in shambles, with debris laying around. A room with only one entrance that allowed for more coverage from an attack. I set the food down in a corner and checked up on Valkyrie.

She is doing well. Her breathing is just fine. I am relieved to see that. I settled down to get some light sleep and see if there would be any kind of response to be had in the future.

I hope beyond hope that I can meet up with Thel. I want to pull his strong body against mine and just cuddle with him.

I fell asleep to the phantom feel of the sturdy, leathery, scaly feel of my soulmates body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> I would like to know what you all think of this sequel so far. Where you think this is going to go.


	4. Chapter 4 – Feeling of hopelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thel's point of view. How he is coping with everything.

I am laying in medic bay on the uncomfortable, slightly small bed, wondering where my soulmate is currently. I kept pondering everything in my life. I could not help anything that is currently going on. I really want to be healed and join the rescue team. I need John beside me again.

I looked to the side and saw Eton sitting there asleep. He is just as stressed as I am. I could tell that the worry of losing one’s mate, then finding out that they are still alive does something to someone.

I looked down at my hands to see all the scars that I have accumulated through the battle. I raised my hands to my chest. The brand that I have gained for becoming a traitor to my kind and finding my mate among the human race – even worse it was the Demon. I chuckled at that thought – _the demon_. How ironic.

The demon – John – is my mate. The imagery that I got when I first found out was a seven foot tall man, covered in green armor, and gold visor that I could never see the expression of his. He was covered in blood, gore, and gun powder that showed anyone that he was just in battle. I could remember when I first saw him out of his armor.

_I walked down the passageway of the human space craft and walked into the cafeteria that the humans sit down and eat. I stopped at the side of the entrance to observe the area. I took in four large beings sitting at a boot that looked cramped. It was two males and two females. The males were dark haired and pale complexion while the females had the pale complexions but with red and brown hair. I saw that some of my elites were sitting beside their booth talking with them – just content._

_I walked over to join my elites and see what they are talking about. As I neared the table I noticed the taller dark haired man and I could feel something stirring in my chest. Something that seemed to be just right._

I was so thankful for that day. I did not have to deal with the issue that Eton had to with his mate. His mate never even knew about these things. She was not taught that but John was. John and I got a laugh out of all their issues. John and I would talk about how frustrated Eton was and how the elites and the humans alike were making bets on how long it will be until they completed their bond.

John and I bet also.

I want to be out of this medical bed. I want to be healed already. I want to be making love, fucking, and teasing my mate into the next week. I want to do all of this in our own bed with time spend just for us. Not worrying about the forces, battling, going on missions, or getting paperwork settled.

I decided to settle down in the bed and try to get some rest. My last thought before I went into sleep was of my mate being stuffed by me. Having him bend over the desk in my cabin with me behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Pain and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie's Point of View

I slowly opened my eyes to see everything blurry. Slowly my eye sight came back into focus and I saw that I was leaning against a wall in a room with one entrance. It was a bleak room with nothing really subnational about it. The only light that was entering was from the entrance that did not have any door attached to the doorway. I could feel a headache that was coming on and I was not happy about that happening. I felt the dryness of my throat and looked around to find any kind of water source to curve this.

I saw in the opposite corner was John leaning against the wall. His armored seemed to be in working condition and with little scuffs. I saw that there was a sack beside him with what looked like some kind of food. I heard my stomach rumble and ache with the absence of food that my body requires to keep healing.

“John.” I spoke softly and it seemed to jolt him awake. He turned to look at me and slowly stand up. He grabbed the sack and made his way over to my side. I lifted my hands to take my helmet off. I saw that it was still in tack but the rest of my armor was mostly destroyed. There were some parts that were still attached to my body but it was holding some debris in them. I knew that I needed to take them off sooner rather than later. I felt all my injuries pulsing with my heartbeat. Stating that I was alive but needing to heal. I will not be able to heal until I was actually back on the space ship and in medical. The medical staff will probably have to put me into a medical coma. I wonder how Eton will take that.

_Eton… Oh how I wish that I was there in your arms. I am sorry my mate for putting you through that immense pain._ I thought to myself as John settled down beside me and opened the sack.

“Val,” John took out some cans that looked like. He set some between us and started opening some of the cans. He took off his helmet. He looked weathered from all this stressed time. “How are you feeling?”

“I am feeling my injuries right now.” I stated as I tried to move to gather a can. I groaned with the effort until John moved to in front of me. “Thank you.”

John fed me while I tried to keep the food down and from coming back up onto John and his armor. He took time to feed me and himself. The food was very bland and had a texture like grits that grinded against my teeth. I could not help but roll my tongue along my teeth to get the bits off of my teeth. I felt wish that I was able to feed myself that he wouldn’t have to do this. I know that soon we will have to move to another location. 

“Have you heard anything from up to?” I needed to know this. I needed to see if there might be any possible hope that we will be rescued. I am not sure if my body can heal me like it needs to.

John shook his head at me. I felt the hope slowly lower on me. “I have tried contacting anyone. I was going to try after this.”

I nodded and settled down against the wall again. I could feel the pain of my body radiating throughout me still. I need to get something for the pain. It was getting a bit much to what I could not handle.

John moved back to his position across from the room. He had his helmet back on and seemed to keep trying to contact the space ship. He told me that he will let me know when he had communications.

I needed to think about something to take my mind off of everything. I also knew that we needed to get away from here as fast as we can.


	6. Chapter 6 – Rescue

No one’s Point of View

There were a multitude of humans and Elites on the aircraft that was being sent down for the rescue mission for both the Titan and the Spartan. The colors of armor ranged from reds, blues, grays, purples, browns, and blacks among all the beings inside the craft. The pilots were in constant contact with the spaceship. Letting them know where they currently are and the situation at the correct time.

The atmosphere in the craft was ominous and anxious for what was to come. No one knew what was supposed to happen on the planet. Everyone had their own thoughts of what the scene will look like down there on the planet. Would it be crowded with the enemy? Or not. Can we locate the two missing people? Are they injured? Are they safe? Have they secured enough food and water? How delusional have they gotten with the time that they have been on the planet?

The lights in the overhead flickered and there was turbulence that rocked the cabin and some of the new individuals let out a whimper from the jolt of it. Around the cabin there were many hands grasping at the handles, checking how secure the belts are, and some moved further back into the seat to feel a bit more secure in the seats. The pilots indicated that they were reaching the atmosphere of the planet.

Everyone started to check all their gear, guns, and ammunition. They were all getting ready for a fire fight in and out of the planet. They felt the craft slowing down and the bump from the landing. The hatch opened to reveal sunlight and at the edge of the building. 

Cortana informed everyone that she has pinpointed the location that the beacon was coming from. The Elite in charge, motioned to everyone to follow the plan and head out. Two groups moved along the street at a steady pace. Checking every crevice, nook, cranny, streets, and every door and window.

It was slow and tedious maneuver to the location that Cortana added to the map that is located on everyone visor.

“Cortana,” The Elite – black armored, brown scaled, named B’sti – in charge asked. “Have you been in contact with either of the two?” Everyone waited with baited breath to hear an answer.

“B’sti I have been in contact with Master Chief.” Cortana’s voice came over the communications link throughout the whole two units.

“Cortana,” B’sti asked. “What is the status of Master Chief and the Titan?” He motioned for everyone to continue moving forward. Everyone moved forward knowing that there might be a dire situation.

“Master chief informed me that Titan has some severe injuries and is in constant pain. He suspects that she will be in medical for a bit.” Cortana stated with a sad tone. 

B’sti motioned for everyone to hurry with a passion. They needed to get to their location before anything happened.

The two units reached to the location that the beacon was coming from. They sent out the protocol to let both of them know that they are friendlies and that they are coming in. B’sti moved in slowly to see an almost pain induced sleeping of a Titan and a Spartan that was holding his weapon up at the entrance. Master Chief lowered his weapon and seemed to just sag with relief.

“General,” B’sti called out over the communications circuit. “We have rescued the two enhanced humans. Have medical ready. The Titan is in bad condition.” He heard the roger from the spaceship general.

Two Elites came over with a stretcher and loaded the half conscious titan onto it and stood up. They started to move out and returned the way they came to the location.

The two units, a Spartan, and an injured Titan reached the aircraft and loaded.

The aircraft took off.

Back on the spaceship, the two Elite soulmates were informed that their mates have been retrieved and are currently on their way up.


	7. Chapter 7 – Return to Home Base

Eton’s Point of View

I woke to the rushing of hurried feet of the humans along the corridor. I slowly stretched to alleviate some of the soreness in my body and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:55 in the morning. I sat further up-right in my chair as I looked over to Thel sleeping heavily. He was snoring lightly.

The door to the medical room that I am currently in opened with a resounding whoosh. I turned my head to notice a young looking human male standing there. The male had trimmed black hair that flowed into the beard that was just as trimmed. His electric blue eyes were set in a deep brow with pale skin stretched over his slim muscular frame. The male’s stature was just slight and slim. The male was in his green dress uniform with his minimal ribbons – stating that he has not seen much of battle. I suspect that this male was a paper pusher. He stood there with his back straight as a rod, arms beside his legs, shoulders back, feet together, and chin straight.

“Fleet Master Eton and Arbiter Thel,” The male’s voice was a higher pitch than what I would expected. “We received word from the two rescue units that they have retrieved both the Titan and the Spartan. They are on their journey back to the space ship now.”

I pushed myself up-right in a hurry. I could feel hope coming back into my heart and being. I needed to know when they will be arriving. I saw that Thel had woken up half way through the explanation. He seemed as thrilled as I do.

“The ETA is ten minutes to landing at the hanger bay.” The young male stated. I looked toward Thel and saw that he tried to get out of bed. I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him in the bed. I could feel him tense up and seem to slightly fight against my hand. I felt my body trembling with the need to gather my mate into my arms. The young human male left the doorway and went about his way.

I headed down to the hanger bay in a hurry to wait for my mate to arrive. I needed to see that she was good and healthy. I wanted her in my arms – safe, warm, and pressed against my body. I settled down against the wall to wait for the aircraft to dock and the doors for both the aircraft and hanger bay open.

It wasn’t very long with meditating when I heard the doors to the hanger bay doors 3 open to reveal the rescue units to come forth. B’sti came out first with the Spartan behind him. The Spartan didn’t look too bad. Which was good for Thel. The rest of the unit came out and at the very back was two Elites carrying a stretcher.

On the stretcher was my mate – Valkyrie. She was in bad shape. She seemed to have missing parts of her body, third degree burns around her body, chunks missing, and she seems to be in a lot of pain. I could feel worry settling into my very being.

I followed the two Elites to the medical. I saw many humans and Shangheilian looking at us walking by. They were all curious of what has happened. Everyone has been informed that the two enhanced personnel have been left stranded on the planet and a rescue unit has been sent.

I caught up to the stretcher and placed my hand against the fabric next to Valkyrie. My fingers would brush up against the skin that was not injured. She seemed to be breathing a bit staggered. I could see the superficial injuries and I did not know what is happening further inside of her body.

We reached the medical bay and the doctors asked me to stay in waiting room. I stepped back as I watched the doctors move Valkyrie to a gurney and wheel her into the operation room.

I am nervous and awaiting to see what the diagnostic of it. I sat down in an uncomfortable ugly brown chair and started to think the future of my life. I had to think of it without her. To officially be alone and suffer from the gaping hole in my chest. I would have to register as a bondless soul mated individual.

I do not know what I would do. How I would continue going on in my life.

I looked up at the clock - _1746_. It has been eight hours and fifty-one minutes since Valkyrie has been brought into the operating room. I have been in my own head, moving around, or just trying to stave boredom and nervous jitters.

The doors to the operating room opened and a human doctor in scrubs colored green walked out. He walked up to me as I stood to my full height.

“Please tell me that she will survive.” I could feel bile wanting to make its way up my throat from stating those words. I needed to know.

The doctor sighed and seemed to deflate in front of me. I felt my hope disappear with the lowering of his shoulders. “Fleet Master Eton, your mate Valkyrie is stable at this moment. She has a lot of damage happen to her body from the explosion of the suite.”

The doctor flipped a piece of paper over on the clip board. “Her injuries are extensive. I will start from the lower body and go up. She is missing half of her right foot and a quarter of her left foot. Half of the muscle mass in her legs have been blown off to leave divots in her flesh. Her right hand has a gaping hole that took out the bone; while the left is missing the pinkie and ring finger but seems to have been cauterized before major blood loss could happen. We were able to repair both of her lungs. The left lung had clasped while the right was punctured. The skin that wasn’t damaged was her face and small portions of her torso, but everywhere else is covered in either blisters or third degree burns.” The doctor looked up after reading everything out to me. “It is lucky that she is an enhanced individual and a Titan. Though I do not know how well she will heal from this. There are two ways this can be an outcome for her. One – her body regrows all missing body parts – nerves, bones, muscle, skin, fat – and lives a normal life like the one she has known her whole life. Two – her body cannot regrow anything. She will be left with severe nerve damage, missing body parts, faulty lungs, and possibly loss all ability use her legs. She would be confined to a wheelchair.”

I was shocked. Her suite caused her this much damage. She knew that she wasn’t going to come back to me the same.

_damn it!_

_you knew this would happen, Valkyrie!_

“Can I go in and see her?” I could feel my body trembling with the need to see her. To actually touch her.

“Yes,” The doctor stated. “Just be ready to see the state that she is in.”

“Thank you.” I whispered as I moved toward the door that lead to her room.

I opened the door and saw…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> Everyone be safe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope that everyone is doing alright. 
> 
> Stay safe

_I walked into the room and saw..._

Valkyrie laying on a bed made for her body to fit. A white flat sheet with a blanket was pulled up to just under her armpits. There was many rises and falls under the sheet. I recall that the doctor said that she is missing some limbs and flesh. Thise must be the bandages covering the flesh. It looked like an overview of a valley that has seen battle. Looking down towards the end of the bed, were two fully casted feet. One of the twice as large due to missing half of the foot.

I let my eyes rove up towards her face- my heart sunk. Her beautiful face was marred by black and blue bruises, eye swollen shut, and small gashed opened along her cheeks going into her hair. I shook my head to get a clearer view of everything.

My mate - beautiful, powerful, stubborn, prideful mate - laying there with tubes and cables providing food, oxygen, blood, fluids, and checking her heart rate. The woman that some higher being gave me was reduced to being stuck in a medical coma due to all the damage that has happened to her.

I took the seat available beside the bed. I raised my hand to place it some where on here but I was too scared to touch her. She was so damaged.

_How could we have left her!_

I placed my hands into my lap and settled back. Needed to center myself before I start to get anything else done.

_Can she even regrow anything? Are they going to take her off active duty? What would happen if they did?_

I was scared. I have no answers to the questions that I keep asking myself. I took a deep breathe before I sent myself into a frenzy. It would not help anyone at all.

I am glad that Thel's mate has come back safely. John has minimal damage. I was jealous of that but Valkyrie did detonate her own suite.

I was in my own mind when I heard the door open to reveal a junior personnel. Looked to be a nurse in training. He was not the only one.

The first one -male, doe brown eyes, fat face, skinny body, no muscles - walked over with a clipboard and started to take Valkyrie's vitals. This young nurse's badge said 'Junior Nursing Assistant Joseph Point'. I watched everything. 

The second one - female, light blonde hair, blue eyes, small stature and build, too skinny - followed 'Joseph Point'. I watched both of them. Needing to protect my mate at all costs. The female's badge stated 'Junior Nursing Assistant Brooke Cox'. She kept taking glances at me.

"Joseph," The girl started, "do you think that the Titan will recover?" She looked over at me and gave me a flirtatious smile. "What woukd happen to her mate if she doesn't?"

I felt anger start to consume me as I watched this whole interaction. I now know who to report.

"Ms. Cox, I would suggust getting back to work and not flieting with someone that is not available." A stern voice called out from the doorway. Startling both the assistants and myself. "Ms. Cox you are not suppose to be in here. This is not your jurisdiction of work. Get back to your area with Doctor Michelle Riles."

The female looked ashamed and scurred out of the room to go where ever. The young male started still startled at the doctor.

"Mr. Point," the doctor called out, "you are hereby put on resteiction from this area. You were made aware to not allow anyone besides myself, Fleet Master Eton, and yourself in here. You have disobeyed those standinf orders from both the Shanghai's and Human's official orders." The doctor held out his hand and the boy placed the clipboard in it and left. 

"Fleet Master, I apologize for my staff in not following the protocol." The doctor moved over to the sode of Valkyrie and started going through his process. "She is slowly healing. That is the good news. Bad news is that I am not sure ahe can regrow the limbs."

I nodded my head as I watch the doctor leave the room. I already knew that outcome. Just don't know how devastated Val will be.

I settled more into the chair to get ready for a long night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's Point of view

John's point of view

I sat beside Thel's bad while he slept. I am glad that there wasn't for their damage than what he already had.

My mind kept wandering back to Valkyrie. _was she going to recover? Am I going to lose another sister-in-arms?_

I asked one of the lieutenants to bring me and my tablet so I can work on my report.

**MISSION REPORT /MASTER CHIEF / SPARTAN 117 / JOHN/ RECOVERY MISSION**   
_Arbiter Thel and Spartan-117 started leave time on this day. Journey Down to the planet to Camp. While enjoying leisure time together they were ambushed. The Arbiter used himself to distract the assailants while Spartan 117 got away with the compact briefcase of armor and weapons._

I turn my eyes away from the tablet I could feel my eyes watering from staring at the tabket too long. As I was staring up at the ceiling; I started counting the tiles to take my mind off of the report and the dreadful vacation time that we tried taking.

_I need to continue._ I told myself as I reverted my eyes back to the tablet to continue on the report.

_Spartan 117 stayed low remain out of sight while in Pursuit of the assailants that captured the Arbiter. While following the group, he found they were closing in on a town Spartan 117 stayed low and remained outside due to unknown train of the town and low ammunition. Spartan 117 is awaiting reinforcements._

I close my eyes to continue thinking of how to phrase the rest of the report. Opening my eyes, I started typing again.

_reinforcements came. I was unable to reach reinforcements until I saw a clear path to the Titan. While she detonated her armor, Spartan 117 was able to stay out of the explosion radius and once the explosion happened. Spartan 117 moved in to retrieve what was left of the Titan._

I was trying to wait for my tablet due to a noise coming from the bed in front of me. Thel's eyes opened and found mine. He started to move but I beat him to that, for I moved and sat on the edge of his bed. He grapsed my wrist and pulled me until i was lying beside him. Thel moved his mandibles along my lips, cheek, down my jaw, and started to nibble on my neck. I moved my head back to allow him further access to it.

I could not help the moan that left my mouth. My bkood started rushing along my body to the appendage that I love Thel to touch. I could feel my penis hardening.

Thel's hands were roaming my body until one slipped into my sweatpants, under my boxers, and touched my semi hard penis. My hips jolted from just the touch of his rough four fingered hand.

The delicious roughness that came from being a warrior all his life. He started to stroke my penis slowly until I became hard.

"Thel." His name rolling off of my tongue ina whispered whine for more. His hand did not stop the slow strokes just added at the base a squeeze that had my head reeling for more. Either I be inside of him or he be inside of me. He could use anything - fingures, tongue, penis, or toys. I am up for anything at this point.

Thel moved untio he was sitting up, unwrapped his hand - I couldn't help but whine - moved both hands to my pants. He removed both pieces of clothing that was obstructing his view of my penis. The cool air of the room made it impossible to hid how hard it made me. I looked down to see precum starting to bead. My eyes found Thel's again. He gave a soft growl that had me thinking of what that growl meant in the past - pleasure, pure unadulterated pleasure.

Thel grasped my penis again after he positioned himself between my legs with my head on the pillows. He started to stroke me slowly and would increase the speed gradually. Oh, it was torture and also pleasure. I had my eyes shut until i felt a thick muscle covered in water touch my head. My eyes flew open and down. There was Thel tongue out, mandibles wide, slowly lapping at the head of my penis. I brought a hand up to my mouth to help muffle the moans that were comming out.

Thel's other hand moved up, removed my hand, and stuck two fingers in my mouth to suck. Which I did with unparalleled happiness.

With us continuing these two actions, Thel pulled his fingers from my mouth and stopped lapping at my penis. I couldn't help but let out a needy moan at the loss. He also slowed down the stroking he was doing. I was very close to finishing. He broght the two fingers that I was sucking on down to my hole. He started to circle the rim as he stoked in time with it. The touch alone was driving me mad. I didn't even care that we weren't in our room.

Thel leaned forward, kept stroking, and slowly started to push and pull his fingers into my anus. The feeling of just that was emphatic!

"Do you want me to destroy this asshole with my penis?" Thel spoke into my ear in a low deep growl. My hands couldn't help but grab at his back and pulk him closer. "Maybe you want to be a slut and take some toys first?"

At the last question he asked, Thel plunged his fingers all the way into my anus and kept them there. He was still stroking slowly at mt penis. I could feel my balls tightening, informing me that I am about to ejaculate.

"Both." I spoke between gasps, moans, and pants of breath. Thel's deep chuckle resonated throughout the room. That chuckle could make me do anything as long as he kept his fingures inside of me pressing on my prostate.

Thel pulled his fingures almost all of the way out and then roughly pushed them back in while stoking my penis at the same time. I knew that I was so close.

"You need to cum first before anything else." Thel ordered me. Just as I was right on the edge - just two or three more prostate brushes with a couple if pulls on my penis - the door opened abruptly.

Startled, Thel and I stopped starred at the equally shocked doctor. The male doctor sighed, and stood there.

"Arbiter," the doctor started. "You are here to recover not fondle your mate. Master Chief, I would advise you to return to proper attire and retire to your room for the night. Your mate will be just fine."

I felt Thel remove his fingers after pushing against my prostate a couple of times and then his hand. I missed the feeling of both. I struggled to move over untio i retrieved both missing pieces of clothing. I put them both on and grabbed my tablet and left. I heard the doctor starting to talk to Thel about how wrong it was for him to do that.

I just know that I am walking to my room with a massive hard on, close to my release, and a stuble pink dusting my cheeks.

I reached my room, dropped the tablet off on the table, and stipped. I sat on the bed opened the bedside table to reveal all the lovely toys my mate loves to use in me. I pulled out a penis shaped just as his, lube, and a penis sleeve. I need this relief now and now I am going to be getting it. 

I moved until I was on my hands and knees but lowered my upper body to rest against the mattress. I lubed up the dildo and moved it behind me. I brought one if my hands down between my legs to grab the head of the dildo and circle it around my hole. I started to slowly push it in. I coukd feel my muscles relaxing and it became easier to push the rest of it in. The tip brushed up against my prostate.

I pulled out the dildo. I had a great idea. I needed to video tape this and then send it to Thel. _yes!_

I did just that. I push the dildo back into me with a loud moan as it touched the prostate. I then grabbed my penis sleeve and slowly started to stroke it onto my hard penis.

I stopped and looked at the tablet screen. I saw my flushed body with a bright blue dildo end sitting in my ass. The rim was flushed wide and red with need to be touched. My penis was covered by a light blue penis sleeve. The head of my penis was out and a deep purple color while beading of cum came from the slit.

I moved until i was sideways across the screen. Leaned down with my face facing the screen. I brought my right hand back to grasp the dildo end and my left wrapping around the penis sleeve. Moving both at the same time, i let out a hearty moan from the feeling. I knew I was close. I continued the motions until I couldn't help but cum.

I came all over the below me. I smilee to the camera, turned it off, and started to remove the toys from my body.

After cleaning up my body, toys, and sheets. I grabbed my tablet and sent the file to Thel.

I went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 – Arising Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie’s Point of View
> 
> Valkyrie is waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone. I hope that everyone is having a safe New Year - 2021!

I slowly regained cognizant and the first sense to return to my body was the throbbing, pounding feeling of my blood rushing through my body. This pounding, rushing of my blood brought with it the excruciating pain of being extremely close to a detonating suite and weapons.

The second sense was hearing. I focused on the low high-pitched beeping that is reverberating off of some type of surface that I have not figured out what. Another sound that came to my ears was of rustling. It was low and slightly hiding under the beeping sound. It sounded like fabric rubbing against fabric. More sounds came to my ears – dripping of liquid, swooshing of the door opening, footsteps of a slightly heavy set person walking closer to my location.

I started to panic – this pain is putting me in a bad spot. I do not know where John is or where I am currently. I am having some issues trying to open my eyes. I moved my hand slightly and felt slightly rough fabric under my fingertips and palm. My fingers twitched and it sent a burst of pain shooting up my nerve endings to end at my shoulder. My throat felt raw, sore, and unused. I started to try to push my body up even with the pain that I was experiencing. I felt something pull from my left hand – something was connected. I needed to open my eyes – I forced them open.

I was blinded by searing bright white light. Then a shadow started to loom over me while reaching out to grasp me. I knew that I could not let them touch me if I can help it. My arms gave out and I fell back into the object that I was laying on. The figure moved back away from me to give me space.

I could hear some kind of rumbling noise be said on repeat. The same tone, spacing, and pitch was being said over and over again. I did not focus on it until I could slowly push the pain away.

“ _You are safe_ ”

“ _You are on the USNC Lightspear._ ”

“ _Val, it is Eton – you are safe._ ”

Those three things were repeated multiple times. I turned my head to see black scaly skin with what looked like a white design making a contrast that I followed with my eyes. I could not see anything else different until my eyes started to focus more. I saw features coming into focus and saw that it was Eton sitting down beside me in an uncomfortable beige chair. He had his hand reaching out towards me but not even touching the bed. I looked to the end of the bed to see the doctor – middle aged man, graying hair, pale complexion, and a slightly heavy set body. He held what looked like a clipboard and a pen. He stood there with a small smile on his face as he peered down at me.

I looked down at my body to see it covered in a white sheet and a light dark blue blanket. I could see the divots of my body. I looked to the side and saw that I had an IV connected to my body, along with cables to monitor my heart and pulse. 

“Titan,” The doctor started. “It is good to see you awake now. It has been a week that you have been out since we have rescued you and the Spartan. Now to the bad news.” I sighed at this. “Your injuries consist of missing limbs which include – half and quarter of both feet, fingers, and flesh removed from all extremities. You have a whole in your right hand. You have lost a lot of blood, we had to do many transfusions. Your lungs have received major injury and your body is slowly healing from the third degree burns and lacerations you have received.” 

I let out a shuttered breath from all the damage that I had received. I looked over at Eton and saw the worry on his face. He laid his hand flat on the bed beside me and I placed my other hand over his. He closed his fingers around my hand and rubbed his thumb slowly over the back of my hand.

“Doc, what is the diagnosis?” I asked with a scratchy throat. Eton brought a glass of water over to allow me to take small sips to help coat my throat.

“We are unsure if you can regrow the missing flesh and body parts you are missing. You will probably have some nerve damage, lunge issues, and miss some skin and flesh.” The doctor said. I could feel all the emotions that I am unsure of and I could feel perspiration start to form at the corners of my eyes. I could feel them start to fall. I felt Eton’s hand brush up against my cheek and take the perspiration away from my cheek.

“Can I go back into the field after I get out of here?” I needed to know. I needed to know what my options are.

“You will be discharged in a few days to be on bed rest with your mate. Then you will be in aggressive physical therapy for your whole body for the next couple of months. Then after that you should be able to go back to the field.” The doctor informed me as he turned and walked out of the room.

I looked at Eton and just sighed. It will be a long couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on how this chapter is and if there is any errors in grammar.


	11. Chapter 11 – Loves Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thel's Point of View

I woke up to a soft beeping from the data pad that is beside me on the table. I pushed myself up and rearranged the pillow to allow myself to sit up. I reached over to the tablet and grasp it. I rubbed my eyes and saw that John sent me a video. I opened and pressed onto the video.

The video opened on the screen of the data pad. The video started to play and it showed John on all fours with a dildo in his anus and a penis sleeve over his penis and pleasuring himself. He would call out to my name repeatedly. While simultaneously pleasuring himself with both the toys.

I could feel my body start to react to some of the sounds that he was making. I was only a quarter of the way through the video when I heard the jiggling of the handle being opened. I stopped and turned off the data bad. I looked up and saw the nurse walk in. The nurse was a young female – dark blonde hair in a twisted bun, bright red lips, sparkling light blue eyes, an angular face much like a fox and a slight body – her badge stated that she was Nurse Elizabeth Bird. She walked over to the bed and handing me a clipboard with a smile. I took it and saw that it was discharge papers. I am relieved to have those now!

“Arbiter,” Nurse Bird placed her hand on my forearm and leaned over. “Here are your discharge papers. If you need help with changing, please let me know.” The nurse said with a wink and stood back up. I was disgusted by the display of this female human trying to get a mated male’s attention. I became furious as I signed the papers and handed them back to her.

Swinging my legs around to the side of the bed and pushed myself up until I was standing over her. The nurse moved closer towards me when I pushed by her and to the door. I opened it and then demanded her to get out. She was not wanted and her advances are not welcome at any time. The nurse ran out of my hotel room like there was a demon chasing her. I could finally relax and start to get changed into the set of clothes that Eton brought to me. It consisted of a pair of loose black slack pants and a loose white shirt.

Leaving the room I headed towards the room that John and I occupy. I walked down the hallways and saw humans and elites alike moving about their days doing miscellaneous things. I want to get to John to reconnect again. I picked up my speed and I got to the door. It opened to a wonderful view.

John laying in the bed, sheets bundled around his waist, and muscles clenching and unclenching with small movements due to sleep. This was a wonderful dream to walk into. My muscular, angular, and defined mate is a blessing in disguise that I have needed when I found him.

I walked in and stripped out of the clothes to lay down behind my mate and wrapped my arms around him. He mumbled something and turned over. I saw that his eyelids were fluttering until they opened and his green eyes stared back into mine. A slow smile started to spread across his lips. I moved my head down until I could place my nose and mandibles into the junction of his neck. I started to breathe him in and I felt my body start to relax on its own. I felt John’s arms wrap around me and his legs intertwine with mine.

A few minutes later I could feel John starting to rut against me. I wanted to sleep with my mate but this was just starting to get me excited again.


	12. Chapter 12 – Rough Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton’s Point of View

It was three weeks later that Valkyrie was finally being discharged. I was ecstatic to have her finally being able to go back to our room. Val is not happy that she is on bed rest for the next two weeks. She has been bored while sitting in the hospital bed and sleeping. She has read all the books that I have brought her – even the boring ones.

I walked into the room and saw that she has slowly started to get dressed. She started with her bra and shirt. She looked towards me and held out the pants towards me to help put on her. I walked over, grabbed the pants and placed them down on the bed. I moved until I was standing in between her legs and placed my hands on her waist. I picked her up and stood her up. I kept one hand around her waist as I grabbed the pants. I felt her hands being placed onto my shoulders and leaned each side to raise her leg for me to place the pants on her. I pulled up the pants to around her hips being mindful of the still tender spots and divots in her flesh.

I pulled away and held my arm out for her to use. She grasped onto it and started to stumble along with me out of the room and towards her room. We were going slowly due to the nonuse of her legs for a long period of time. I was just happy that I could join her in this. That I was there right there beside her and going through all of this.

We reached the room and I lowered her to the bed and got her comfortable. I sat down beside her with my back to the headboard and grabbed the data pad. I opened it up and started to view the list of videos that were available for everyone to watch.

“What would you want to watch?” I ask Val. I saw her look towards the data pad and lay her head down on my shoulder. She let out a small hum from the touch. I felt happiness starting to fill my heart. Val reached her left hand over and clicked a movie. I pressed the button to allow it to go to the large television on the wall at the end of the bed. She settled down and started to rest while we watched the children’s movie that she picked out.

Valkyrie picked the next two movies. I got up and got food for us. I returned and saw that Val was asleep. She seemed more relaxed here. I set the food aside and rested beside her. This was the first time that I was able to actually wrap my arms around her. I feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 – News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie’s Point of View

Three months later

I have a strict routine now. It consists of physical therapy, reading, writing reports, reading reports, and helping organize files when I can. I cannot do much due to the nerve damage that I still have. Though my skin has returned I have filled out from the divots and lost flesh, but I could not regrow my missing limbs. The doctors that have worked on us ‘enhanced’ humans have all been either killed or retired and not willing to be reinstated.

So I am currently stuck with missing limbs consisting of a half foot, quarter foot, and two fingers. I have been working with the Physical Therapist to help regain all the feeling. I have been using the parallel bars to help me regain further movement of my legs. I have lost half of the feeling in both of my legs. I cannot feel anything from where I healed from the missing flesh. I have also been using a tool to help me with my grip that has been slowly returning.

Eton has been extremely helpful and supportive with everything. When he is not busy, he has joined me with my physical therapy sessions. Talked with me about the recruits that he has been seeing reports of.

We have had a few meals at the mess decks with John and Thel. It has been some good times for that. I have been able to walk around now without anyone being there with me. Though I have issues with my grip still.

I was at physical therapy currently and I was on a treadmill using it to walk. I had a physical therapist there beside me just talking with me. I have been on here for thirty minutes and I am starting to feel pain shooting through my legs. I grabbed the side of the treadmill and turned it off. The physical therapist grabbed me and slowly walked me over to the table to start looking at it. I have become stronger but I still have major nerve damage which I either get the shakes or muscle spasms. Those are never fun.

A few days later, Eton and I were in the doctor’s office to discuss if I will be going back into the field. I was glad to have him there leaning against the wall. We were talking softly of sweet nothings. Which I truthfully was happy with. The door opened and revealed the doctor.

“Good morning, Valkyrie.” The doctor said. “How are you doing today?”

“I am doing well. I have been having less muscle spasms in my legs now.” I stated with a small smile. I felt Eton place his hand on my shoulder and grip it gently. “What I would like to know is if I would be returning to full active duty?”

The doctor’s face dropped at my question. I could feel the turmoil starting to surface in myself. I need to do something. I have been useless so far. I was made to die in the battle field not die old.

“Due to the major nerve damage and the limbs that you have not been able to regrow.” The doctor sighed heavily. “The medical board have decided that you will no longer be able to achieve full active duty service. We actually have informed the chain of command that we recommend that you retire.”

“Retire?!” I shouted. I was not sure how I was feeling at this time.

“Yes retire. Settle down with your mate and enjoy the domestic lifestyle.” The doctor stated. “You have been fighting this war a long time and even the Spartan is thinking of retiring. We have been able to work around not having any enhanced humans around. We knew that it was going to be a temporary solution.”

“Retire.” I softly said. I felt Eton’s hand grip my shoulder harder. He pulled me up and into his arms. I could not stop saying that horrid word – retire. What will I do? Where will I go? How can I still do most things?

“Your retirement paperwork has been routed and you will be reimburse everything that you need.” The doctor walked to the door. “Thank you Titan TV-466, for the support that you have shown this fleet.”

The doctor walked out the door and I felt my knees give out under me.


End file.
